


you don't have to change a thing (the world can change its heart)

by nctucomeback



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Overworking, Waiting up, seonghwa is tired of hongjoong being tired all the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctucomeback/pseuds/nctucomeback
Summary: hongjoong practically lives in the studio, sneaking in at early morning hours. seonghwa has had enough of him dozing off in random spots, not able to remember how many hours of sleep he'd had.





	you don't have to change a thing (the world can change its heart)

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i titled this after an alessia cara song. oops ! its been a while since i've written anything so i apologize if i'm rusty. i hope to write more soon. thank you for reading. 
> 
> EDIT : I FUCKED UP ONE ITALIC AND IT FUCKED THE WHOLE THING UP DHEJDHR I FIXED IT IM SORRY YALL

seonghwa jolted awake on the couch. he fell asleep sitting up, waiting for hongjoong to come back from the studio. he stood up quickly, shaking his head to throw the sleep from his brain. he walked the hallway, glancing into the bedrooms to see if the smaller man had snuck past him while he was slumbering. 

nothing.

the time on the digital clock on the stove read _3:04_ as he walked in the kitchen to look out the window. the building next door held their studio, which seonghwa had looked at several times this past week to see if hongjoong had the light on. this time the shades were shut. he huffed, briskly walking the distance to the door. he grabbed a hoodie and descended the stairs to collect their leader. 

the chilled air hit his neck, drawing a shiver from his tired body. he had been so warm. it was adding to his frustration. thankfully, the walk was short and he punched his pin into the keypad at the front door. a quiet buzz was heard and he walked into the company building. 

the elevator carried him to the 4th floor. each small window on every door in the hall showed no light, except one. he stopped when his hand touched the handle, sighing, trying to prepare what he would say. 

he pushed the door open, stepping gently onto the carpeted floor of the recording studio. hongjoong hadn’t noticed him yet, still fiddling with knobs and slides on the mixer. he didn’t announce his presence. he padded quietly behind the chair the other was sitting in. he extended his hand to touch the other’s shoulder but before he made contact, hongjoong spun around in the wheeled chair. he let out an earsplitting scream, startling seonghwa who stumbled backwards onto his ass. 

“what the hell?!” hongjoong rocketed out of his chair, shock and anger painting his features. he helped seonghwa off the ground, but established a 5 foot distance between them, “what are you doing here?”

“i could ask you the same. its 3am, hongjoong.” seonghwa crossed his arms, shifting his weight on his feet, “i came to get you and take you home.”

“so what? we have tomorrow off.” hongjoong huffed, rolling his eyes. 

“oh, so a day off to you is staying up late the night before, going home, sleeping the whole day away, only to wake up and come _back_ to the studio to do it all over?” he stepped a foot’s length closer to hongjoong, only for the other to step back again. his chest burned with anger. the other really pushed him sometimes. 

“why do you always act like you know what’s best for me?” hongjoong glanced towards the screens of the computers on the desk, “i really have to get this done.” 

“if i was doing this, what would you do?” he countered, watching the other’s facial expression shift for a moment. 

“you’re different.”

“how?” he drilled hongjoong for an answer.

“seong—“

“no really, hongjoong, tell me how you think it’s excusable for you to work your body this hard.” at this, hongjoong wrung his hands together. he looked anywhere in the room but at seonghwa. 

“please go home.” seonghwa almost didn’t hear him, he tilted his head in confusion.

“what?”

“i said go home. i’m your leader.” he visibly stiffened, trying to give off the illusion of being intimidating.

“are you kidding me?” he couldn’t believe his ears, hongjoong never played this card with him. sure, he used it to get wooyoung to shut up every once in a while, but he had never had the gall to try it with him. 

“seonghwa, i don’t need you to tell me what to do. go home. i’m not saying it again.” hongjoong turned himself around, taking a seat in the chair and settling back in front of the desk. 

he could swear, in that moment, that his vision turned red. he stomped over to hongjoong, turning the chair around, “you are coming home. i’m not having you falling asleep everywhere just because you don’t know when to quit,” he reached for hongjoong’s hand to pull him up

“let me _go_!” he yanked his hand out of seonghwa’s grasp. he stood, getting in the taller’s face.

“stop. stop WORKING yourself so hard.” seonghwa snapped, grabbing hongjoong’s shoulder’s, and stared right in his eyes. 

“i hear it day in and day out from the producers, the songwriters, the president, practically. i hear it, that i’m not enough. every time that i show them lyrics or a song, they say no. they tell me to go try again, or to stop trying. this is my dream, seonghwa, and they say i’m not enough. do you know what that’s like?” 

“no—“ 

“no, you dont. no one ever does. do you think i do this because i think it’s fun?” 

“hongjoong, i don’t know why you do anything you do. you don’t talk to me. you put on this tough act like nothing is bothering you and you sit here by yourself for hours. days. you’re not affectionate with me. i want to be here for you. i didn’t know they say those things to you.” seonghwa pulled the shorter man into his chest, his hand on the back of his head. 

“you’re the one person who i want to see me as strong.” hongjoong mumbled into seonghwa’s shoulder, returning the embrace that was being imparted on him. seonghwa pulled away, leaving his arms around the other. 

“what do you mean?” 

“you’re the eldest. everyone comes to you for advice, for comfort. i want you to think i’m strong, that i’m someone that you can come to. instead, i pushed you away. i look like an asshole.” 

“no, you’re not. hongjoong, i know i can come to you, but don’t act like you don’t have any problems. i know you. you aren’t a person who can hold everything in. i worry about you.” 

“can we go home?” hongjoong stepped out of the hug, looking at the clock on the wall. it was 4am now, and he was starting to feel how tired he was. 

“yeah, of course. please promise you won’t do this anymore. or at least that you won’t stay here alone. i can always come with you. i like to help. you don’t even have to put my name in the credits!” he smiled at hongjoong, whose eyes crinkled with a grin. he received a nod in response. 

after hongjoong saved all his files, they shut the lights off and made their way back to the dorms. each room was still silent, save for a few snores and sighs. hongjoong smiled to himself. it was exactly how he wanted. his members getting the rest they need. he looked at seonghwa, his smile faltering for a second. it would be out of character if seonghwa hadn’t noticed. 

“what’s wrong?” he glanced over his shoulder as he opened the door to their shared room. 

“thank you for staying up, and coming to get me. you could’ve been asleep like them.” he sat on the edge of the bottom bunk, “you _should’ve_ been asleep like them.” 

“what kind of friend would i be then?” seonghwa flicked the lightswitch off, the small nightlight in the wall illuminated enough to see the path to the ladder. he placed a foot on the bottom rung, noticing hongjoong seemed uncomfortable, “do you wanna sleep in my bunk tonight?” 

hongjoong opened his mouth to speak, but closed it, instead electing to stand and join him without words. they settled next to each other, slightly awkwardly. seonghwa chuckled and brought him in closer. he tangled their legs together, and whispered a quiet “good night,” before closing his eyes. hongjoong did the same, smiling silently. 

“thank you, i love you,” he said when he was sure seonghwa had drifted off to sleep. he slipped into a slumber soon after. 

_seonghwa woke up early, hongjoong stirred when he tried to removed his arms, “shh, go back to sleep. i’ll make breakfast.” he slurred an ‘okay’ and rolled away from the rays of sun the blinds allowed in._

_he later discovered that seonghwa had_ not _been asleep when he was so sure of the contrary; the truth revealed itself in the form of a small note in his pocket._

you’re so cute when you’re sleeping ;) i love you too

    

-s 

    


End file.
